


Estia

by Dilly



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works, Original Work
Genre: Academia, Ancient Greece, Esotericism, Fantastic, Gen, Mystery, Novel, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Pastiche, Philosophy, Short, Sorbonne - Freeform, Unreliable Narrator
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/pseuds/Dilly
Summary: Horreurs lovecraftiennes à la Sorbonne... D'Amato est un étudiant en philosophie étrange. Chapitre bonus : Ce que l'on fait pendant les rêves.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapitre I

**Author's Note:**

> Un court roman de quelques chapitres écrit en 2011 (!), comme un pastiche de Lovecraft mais se déroulant à l'université de la Sorbonne. En grande partie un délire personnel et du fanservice. J'ai décidé qu'il ne servait à rien que je le garde dans mon disque dur...

_Whether the dreams brought on the fever or the fever brought on the dreams Walter Gilman did not know._

H.P. Lovecraft

  
  


  
  


_Est mystique celui ou celle qui ne peut s'arrêter de marcher et qui, avec la certitude de ce qui lui manque, sait de chaque lieu et chaque objet que ce n'est pas ça, qu'on ne peut résider ici ni se contenter de cela._

Michel de Certeau

  
  
  


  
  
I

  
De tous ceux qui l’avaient connu à la faculté, nous ne fûmes que deux à savoir que le platonisme extrême de Steeve D’Amato, ainsi que l’interprétation pittoresque qu’il en faisait, furent partie des raisons, si ce n’est la raison principale, de sa disparition à la fin du mois de mai 2010 dans des circonstances tout à fait mystérieuses.

Pour ma part, j’étais un étudiant en philosophie tout ce qu’il y a de plus banal. Il y a bien longtemps que je n’avais plus peur de dormir et de côtoyer la mort, persuadé lorsque j’avais treize ans que m’endormir était mourir, et qu’au réveil je ne serai plus le même. À présent j’appréciais un sommeil brutal et sans rêves, car les rêves quand ils ne sont pas lucides nous emmènent de force dans une réalité seconde, où les souvenirs d’un autre monde (le monde réel) s’effritent en poussière diffuse autour de nous, quand ils n’ont pas totalement disparu.

J’aimais la vérité, ma seule vocation religieuse. J’aimais la logique, car elle changeait en signes définis la myopie du langage ordinaire. J’aimais le structuralisme, car il était sans illusions.  
  
Cela m’avait amené à suivre, quand j’entrai en troisième année de licence, des cours d’histoire des sciences, d’épistémologie, de philosophie contemporaine et moderne, dans les vieux bâtiments aux murs plaqués de bois ciré de la première Sorbonne. C’est ainsi que j’avais rencontré Steeve D’Amato : après l’avoir croisé à de multiples reprises en licence, je fis sa connaissance en second cycle — période où l’on est astreint à suivre moins de cours, et où l’on retrouve fréquemment des visages connus au gré des travaux dirigés que l’on a choisis. D’Amato assistait aux mêmes modules d’histoire des sciences et de philosophie anglo-saxonne que moi, série de conférences durant lesquelles il lui arrivait d’attaquer les professeurs. L’attitude de ce camarade m’intriguant, je m’arrangeai pour prendre rapidement contact avec lui, et ce fut ainsi que j’appris qu’il préparait un travail sur les idées platoniciennes, était un spécialiste de métaphysique grecque et fréquentait en outre l’École Pratique des Hautes Etudes, où il étudiait l’épigraphie et les anciennes civilisations du Moyen Orient.

En dépit de nos centres d’intérêts en apparence éloignés, nous nous rapprochâmes assez vite, car il était passionné par la logique, même si aristotélicienne et médiévale — et il était capable de citer des chapitres entiers, dans le texte et avec ses variantes, des _Topiques_ et _Analytiques_ d’Aristote, des arguments présocratiques et stoïciens, des commentateurs des époques romaines, hellénistiques et médiévales.

Mais ces appétits seraient demeurés anodins si ne s’y était mêlée une certaine étrangeté de caractère. Très distant avec toutes les personnes qu’il n’avait pas fréquentées de manière continue durant une période minimale de six mois, il pouvait, si cette personne était entrée dans son cercle d’amis proches, faire preuve, à l’occasion, d’une familiarité pleine de grâce enfantine ; et s’il ne se connectait pas aux êtres, le perpétuel sourire sarcastique qui ornait sa bouche l’autorisait souvent aux remarques spirituelles les plus sympathiques avec de parfaits anonymes.

Son détachement, au sein d‘une étrange cohérence, se doublait de l’intéressement le plus absolu. Certes, l’étudiant faisait preuve d’un grand respect pour ses supérieurs hiérarchiques, mais ce dernier s’accompagnait d’une exigence de réponses souvent brutale et malpolie. Il n’y avait pas jusqu’à ses yeux qui ne reflétassent son avidité de savoir : clairs et brillant d’une lumière diffuse mais franche, ils ressortaient sur sa peau pâle et entre ses cheveux sombres. Et parce qu’il les disait fragiles, il cachait fréquemment ce regard derrière des verres fumés, ce qui contribua à lui faire une réputation quand, dans ses ères d’énergie hystérique, il troublait le déroulement des cours par ses questions et oppositions.

Son temps libre, il le passait à la recherche de vieux livres, dans les réserves des nombreuses bibliothèques parisiennes, et dans de longues promenades au sein des petites rues des premier et cinquième arrondissements, qu’il prétendait particulières pour diverses raisons.

Aussi, quand j’essaye, aujourd’hui, de mettre en ordre mes souvenirs, je me demande quel fut l’évènement premier qui engendra, ou plutôt manifesta comme symptôme, le début de la suite des terribles faits dont nous allions être témoins. Avait-ce été cette insistance à me parler de l’intérêt historique (j’écartai à l’époque l’autre adjectif employé, celui d’« ésotérique », le prenant pour un trait de son ironie habituelle) du quartier s’étendant de la Tour Saint-Jacques à la rue du même nom, où avaient enseigné et étudié tant de grands philosophes, théologiens, et alchimistes ? Ou avait-ce été le moment où j’avais découvert, que malgré ses attitudes quasi-aristocratiques et ses opinions politiques singulières, il n’était en rien issu de la bourgeoisie internationale ou de la haute classe moyenne, mais de la misère la plus noire…

À moins que cette incapacité à déterminer des limites temporelles ou principes à la chute et perte de Steeve D’Amato ne fût que le signe du caractère erroné et par trop sensationnel de l’interprétation que je fis des évènements qui eurent lieu en cet automne 2009.

Je dois avouer que mes conjectures à ce sujet sont si sombres qu’il me serait de loin préférable que tout cela soit le fruit de mon imagination, ou d’une intelligence fourbue qui n’aurait pas fait les bons liens entre les divers éléments qui se présentèrent à elle.


	2. Chapitre II

II

  
Je le répète, il est difficile de déterminer précisément comment débuta toute cette affaire. Et même lorsque j’envisage d’en initier le récit, c’est une nébuleuse de petits détails qui vient me solliciter : l’étrangeté initiale de Steeve D’Amato, ses affirmations répétées sur le caractère exceptionnel du quartier Saint-Michel du point de vue de l’espace-temps, son intérêt pour le don de bilocation de Pythagore et autres faiseurs de prodige antiques, son ébauche d’article sur la grotesque cosmologie de Philolaos, ses récitations inlassables du _Phédon_ de Platon et des parties du _Timée_ où il est question de la constitution de la matière et des voyages de l’âme.

Néanmoins, plus j’y réfléchis, plus un évènement ponctuel semble s’isoler dans la « bigarrure » du passé (pour reprendre un des termes affectionnés par D’Amato, qui appliquait d’ailleurs l’adjectif « tragique », non aux discours, mais à la façon de penser de certains membres de notre groupe). 

C’était à la fin du mois de septembre 2009. Moi, Steeve, ainsi que le chamaniste Julien de Noailles, nous apprêtions à passer la journée à la bibliothèque Sainte-Geneviève, et avions projeté de nous arrêter au métro Maubert. 

Je n’avais pas fait attention au moment où _elle_ était montée. Mais ce fut peu avant Odéon que Julien posa sa main sur mon avant-bras ; je lui rendis son regard, le jeune homme brun me fit un signe du menton me signifiant de regarder en face. Devant nous, il n'y avait que Steeve jouxtant un adolescent en blouson. Mais au-delà de cette banquette, et après le poteau, une jeune fille était adossée à l’extrémité du wagon. Ou plutôt vous auriez dit une vieille femme, si vous n’aviez considéré que la couleur de ses cheveux, dont les trois quarts étaient gris. Pourtant, son visage était celui d’une jeune adulte n’ayant pas dépassé les vingt-cinq ans, sans compter qu’elle portait un piercing sur le menton.

La façon dont était disposé le blanchiment de ces cheveux attachés en une queue, ainsi que l’abattement qui se dégageait de sa posture, me fit tout de suite penser que ce blanchiment avait été rapide et qu’il était dû à une raison psychologique, peut-être un deuil — ou bien s’agissait-il des effets secondaires d’une maladie, qui pouvait aussi être la cause de l’abattement observé. Et cela ne m’étonna pas que Noailles me signale cette personne ; il m’avait déjà parlé de ce genre de rencontres dans les commerces ou transports en commun, et je savais à quel point cela l’attristait.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas de D’Amato, qui haussa les épaules quand nous lui décrivîmes le phénomène à voix basse. Quant à moi, fasciné par la cohabitation des âges dans un même individu, je continuais à observer discrètement la jeune fille. Elle n’était pas descendue à Odéon, et à présent baissait la tête, comme sous l’effet d’un poids invisible et incontrable. Nous passâmes la station Cluny. Ses yeux se mirent à luire, et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Noailles fronça les sourcils. Je fus surpris en la voyant tirer la poignée des portes à l’arrêt Maubert. C’était là que nous descendions. Mon ami se précipita littéralement sur le quai, et nous le suivîmes en nous demandant quelle était la raison de cet empressement — en tout cas D'Amato poussa un soupir.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant que Julien avait arrêté la jeune fille aux cheveux gris, lui demandant si elle allait bien. Steeve eut d’abord l’air franchement agacé de ce contretemps. À présent Noailles avait sorti un paquet de mouchoirs de sa poche, dont il fit à la jeune femme l’aumône. « Voilà Saint-François d’Assise », murmura Steeve, réplique d’autant plus comique qu’elle était méchante mais prononcée avec son timbre de voix transparent. Nous voyions la jeune fille de profil, face à Julien. Elle prit le paquet, fit un mouvement de tête de dénégation, et se mit à marcher dans notre direction, car elle prenait la sortie du fond. Quand elle nous eut dépassés, Julien nous avait rejoints, et Steeve nous aborda brutalement : 

« Avez-vous remarqué son pendentif ? » demanda-t-il en ôtant ses lunettes, avec cette lumière qu’il avait enchâssée dans les yeux quand il harcelait de questions les livres et les gens.  
  
« Je n’y ai pas fait attention », répondit Noailles. « C’est étrange, j’ai l’impression d’avoir déjà rencontré cette personne. As-tu vu ces cheveux ? »

« Qui ne les aurait pas vus ? » répondit D’Amato. « Mais le collier qu’elle portait, c’était une âme ailée égyptienne. Ça, c’est intéressant. »

L’étrange jeune homme sembla préoccupé de ce bijou tout du long de notre trajet jusqu’à la bibliothèque. Il demeura silencieux dans la file d’attente.

Les jours qui suivirent, il se rapprocha de Noailles, sans que je sache si c’était en raison d’un goût commun pour les choses anciennes et leurs vitupérations à propos de l’installation des mêmes chaînes de magasin dans tous les quartiers de Paris, dans toutes les villes de France et dans tous les pays étrangers, ou si, comme il le faisait avec ses professeurs, D’Amato ne considérait ce jeune homme vêtu de brun et plein d’érudition, qui faisait sa thèse sur Abaris, qu’à l’égal d’un livre de bibliothèque ou d’un wiki qui serait à la fois assez sûr et en constant renouvellement, et auquel il pouvait soutirer des informations à n’importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit — car Noailles m’informa qu’il l’avait appelé à quatre heures du matin au début du mois d’octobre pour qu’il lui fournisse une bibliographie sommaire sur les vestiges archéologiques de Grande Grèce.

L’automne, particulièrement chaud cette année-là, finit par s’installer définitivement, à ma plus grande joie. Car en cette matière la nature fait bien les choses : la durée d’une année a cette perfection qu’en août nous nous sommes lassés de la chaleur et soupirons après cette fraîcheur et lumière spéciale du mois d’octobre, ce monde blanc et confiné de l’hiver, où l’omniprésence de la nuit confère un caractère magique aux lumières artificielles, tandis que, une fois le mois de janvier bien avancé, habitués et donc usés par cet autre monde hivernal, ce goût propre aux primates pour la nouveauté se fait alors sentir, et nous aspirons à nouveau à l’été, ses rues résonnantes dans les soirs qui se prolongent.

À la faculté, les cours avaient repris. Moi et D’Amato nous étions inscrits en Master 2 à la Sorbonne ; en spécialité LoPHISS je travaillais sur la définition du vivant sous la direction de Jean Fay, principalement à l’IHPST, tandis que D’Amato préparait un mémoire sur le _Timée_ de Platon et ce que le dialogue devait au pythagorisme. En dépit de sa nonchalance affectée, je m’aperçus vite qu’il travaillait avec acharnement, passant des cours à la bibliothèque et de la bibliothèque aux cours, prenant à peine le temps d’un sandwich à midi, et restant jusqu’à la fermeture du bâtiment (qui avait lieu à vingt-deux heures). Noailles m’apprit que le jeune homme habitait loin, et je m’aperçus que je ne lui avais jamais demandé, ou qu’il n’avait jamais répondu à ma question. Cela sembla d’ailleurs vite affecter ses nerfs ; début novembre, il avait déjà l’air à bout — à moins que je ne confonde fatigue et obsession. Je dois ajouter que de part ma spécialité je suivais un séminaire de philosophie analytique, ce qui était aussi le cas de D’Amato, féru d’abstraction. Mais cela ne tarda pas à le mettre dans des états épouvantables. Au bout de trois semaines, il déclara au professeur que l’on ne pouvait « réellement critiquer quelque chose que l’on ignorait » (il parlait des Idées platoniciennes).

« Comment peut-on encore ignorer que les Idées ne sont pas des contenus mentaux ? Comment peut-on être dupe de ce qui n’est qu’un vulgaire calque de traduction ? » poursuivit-il dans la cour. « C’est une erreur qui ne peut être faite que par un élève de Terminale, non un professeur d’université. »

« Si tu ne déformais pas ces propos, tu n’en viendrais pas à ces conclusions », répliqua Pierrick, un de nos camarades. « Il les utilisait dans un certain contexte, qui était de critiquer l’essentialisme, et tu le sais très bien. »

D’Amato lui laissa à peine le temps de finir sa phrase, pour débiter à toute vitesse : « Mais s’il se tenait au courant de cette tradition qu’il semble tant mépriser, il parlerait non pas d’idées mais de _Formes_ , qui est la traduction que l’on adopte aujourd’hui. Deuxièmement, le mot _forme_ véhiculant l’image inappropriée de _contour_ , je lui préfère celui de _figure_ , étant donné que le mot grec veut aussi dire « visage » — on l’employait surtout dans ce sens dans la vie de tous les jours —. Quant à ce qui est de critiquer l’essentialisme, si les gens lisaient Platon _dans le texte_ au lieu de ses vulgarisations pour jardins d’enfants, ce genre de stupidités ne serait jamais prononcée. Dois-je rappeler que la principale finalité de l’atomisme de Démocrite était d’expliquer comment le mouvement était possible, en couplant des éléments insécables de matière avec du vide ? Mais les éléments primordiaux du _Timée_ ont beaucoup plus d’analogie avec notre conception contemporaine de la matière. Et sais-tu pourquoi ? »

« Oui mais... »

« Parce que ce ne sont pas des "grains", ce sont des figures géométriques, et des relations mathématiques. C’est ce que sont les idées au principe de toute réalité. Ce ne sont pas des choses lointaines situées dans un ailleurs inaccessibles, c’est _ça_ ! »

Il montra sa main.

« Et ça ! »

Il montra l’étudiant qui le contredisait. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, l’étudiant en question me glissa qu’en ce qui concernait les «grains », il savait qui en avait un.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai ri en relisant mes premières idées de titres (et les garde au cas où ils me resserviraient !) : "Le diable de la rue Saint-Jacques", "Horreur à la Sorbonne", "L'abomination de la rue des Ecoles", "La créature de la rue Monge", "Celui qui philosophait dans les ténèbres"...


	3. Chapitre III

III

  
  
Si je fus le seul de ses anciens camarades à tenter de débrouiller l’énigme de la disparition de Steeve D’Amato, je ne fus pas le seul à en être gravement ébranlé.

Cela fait maintenant deux semaines que Noailles a quitté l’université et je ne sais quand il reviendra. J’ai récemment eu sa mère au téléphone ; il est paraît-il, suite à sa blessure, suivi par un médecin et un psychiatre, mais il ne s’alimente plus volontairement. Quand j’insistai pour obtenir plus de détails, Geneviève de Noailles finit par m’avouer qu’il présentait des scarifications à plusieurs endroits sur le corps, et le fait qu’il puisse se faire autant de mal lui-même faisait pleurer la pauvre femme.

J’avais bien sûr passé sous silence toute l’étrange aventure que nous avions connue lui et moi. Et je taisais davantage encore l’inquiétude que son état m’inspirait, me souvenant très bien que l’année qui avait précédé sa disparition, Steeve D’Amato s’était absenté durant de longues périodes à de multiples reprises, sans parler de sa lente dégradation physique.

Début novembre, il tenait encore sur ses deux jambes, et nous fêtâmes son anniversaire dans un pub irlandais de la rue Mouffetard, devenue odieusement touristique. L’alcool ayant sur lui l’effet de le rendre involontairement loquace, j’en profitai pour lui poser des questions sur l’avancement de son mémoire. Il ne dit pas grand-chose d’intéressant, si ce n’est que le livre de Philolaos que Platon s’était procuré en Sicile et qui avait par la suite alimenté son _Timée_ , n’avait sans doute pas disparu comme on le croyait. Une semaine plus tard on ne le vit plus en cours, et je finis par me procurer auprès de Noailles son numéro de portable.

J’appelais plusieurs fois dans l’après-midi du 10, mais personne ne répondit. Je rappelai Noailles, qui m’incita à persévérer. Enfin, plus tard dans la soirée, D’Amato me rappela. Sa voix était étouffée et languissante. Il expliqua qu’il avait une grippe intestinale et qu’il ne savait pas quand il serait rétabli. Je lui demandai s’il avait vu un médecin. Il me répondit que oui.

Qu’il soit tombé malade ne m’étonna pas du tout. Mais qu’il ne revienne pas au bout de trois jours, ce qui totalisait une absence de deux semaines, me surprit davantage. Je voyais le chamaniste à l’Ecritoire tous les vendredi après un cours d’agrégation, et nous convînmes alors de concert, inquiets pour sa santé, de nous rendre chez lui. Noailles possédait son numéro de téléphone mais non son adresse. Il déplia son netbook et nous cherchâmes « Damato » sur les pages blanches (« Il n’y a pas d’apostrophe », m’apprit Noailles, et je me demandai comment j’avais bien pu être convaincu qu’il y en avait une). Aucun Steeve. Mais c’était sans compter les ressources de mon camarade, qui s’il était spécialisé dans les antiquités, maîtrisait aussi diverses techniques de collecte d’informations sur le net. Grâce au numéro de mobile, il put remonter à son adresse en piratant un fichier publicitaire (c’était cela où aller cambrioler le secrétariat de l’UFR). Nous apprîmes ainsi qu’il habitait dans la cour d’un immeuble d’une banlieue de la petite couronne, et nous y rendîmes en métro après une escale au supermarché.

Noailles n’était jamais venu dans cette ville et le premier qualificatif qui lui vint à l’esprit fut celui de « far-west ». C’était un mélange à la fois sale et dévasté de maisons de brique ouvrières, d’architecture néo-stalienne et d’immeubles du XVIIIème aux moulures grisâtres tombant en lambeaux avec leur peinture. L’ensemble donnait l’impression d’être entré dans un autre pays — ou un autre monde. La porte de la cour où résidait Damato se situait sur le côté d’un bâtiment du dernier genre nommé, aux lignes si tordues qu’on se demandait comment il tenait encore debout et pourquoi la ville ne l’avait pas fait démolir. Le rez-de-chaussée était occupé par un restaurant à couscous dont le palmier en bois qui ornait la devanture avait quelque chose du Disneyland au milieu de cette misère. Par chance, la porte était tenue entrouverte par une pierre, et nous entrâmes dans la cour qui se trouva être en réalité un parking.

« Il n’habite pas là-dedans ? », me demanda Noailles, en retirant ses lunettes.

Les numéros du bâtiment de droite ne correspondaient pas à notre adresse. A gauche, il y avait un immeuble de plusieurs étages d’une couleur de briques sombre inusitée qui rejoignait celle de balcons en bois pourris par l’humidité, et dont les façades étaient parcourues de gouttières crevées et de fissures suffisamment importantes pour évoquer un séisme.  
  
Dans le hall, nous repérâmes son nom et le numéro de son appartement sur l’une des boîtes aux lettres. La cage d’escalier était à l’image de la façade, sans suie mais couverte d’une peinture marron qui devait dater des années 1970. Nous montâmes jusqu’au troisième étage. Près d’une porte qui devait dater elle aussi des années 70, ou plutôt qui ressemblait tout à fait à quelque chose d’aussi solide qu’une porte de placard de ces années-là, une étiquette à demi arrachée indiquait en italiques nettes, au stylo : « _S DAMATO_ ».

Je frappai — sans besoin de réitérer, car l’épaisseur de la porte, et le creux qu’elle comportait au niveau du sol permettait d’entendre presque tout ce qui se passait à l’intérieur de la chambre d’étudiant. Et en l’occurrence, nous entendîmes quelqu’un tousser et traîner des pieds. La porte s’entrouvrit — traversés par une chaînette, la peau blanche et l’œil gris de Damato nous firent face pour la première fois depuis deux semaines.

« Qu’est-ce que vous faites là ? »

« On est venu te voir. On se demandait si tu n’étais pas mort, tu vois ? »

« Je suis malade », se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Et il ôta la chaîne. La chambre faisait à peu près quinze mètres carré, ce qui était un bon espace, mais il n’y avait pas de coin cuisine, seulement un lavabo séparé sous un miroir, ainsi qu’une plaque électrique d’appoint que Steeve avait posée sur une table en contreplaqué. Il était en robe de chambre et pantalon de pyjama, rattrapa la tasse en porcelaine dans laquelle il était visiblement plongé avant notre arrivée. S’il possédait d’autres éléments de vaisselle, je ne le sus pas, car ce qu’on voyait étalé sur la table, près du rond de cuisson, n’était que des assiettes en carton sales et des couverts en plastique.

« J’ai horreur de faire la vaisselle », expliqua-t-il en nous voyant tiquer. « Par contre je n’ai pas d’autres tasses », ajouta-t-il en nous invitant à nous asseoir dans de vieux fauteuils en velours côtelé.

« Ce n’est pas grave », dis-je, en m’installant.

« Ils sont laids, mais confortables. Ils étaient à mon père. »

Il s’assit sur le bord de son lit. Le haut de son torse, maigre, portait des traces d’onguent.

« Tu es toujours malade ? »

« Encore un peu. Mais ça va mieux. Je pense que je pourrai revenir lundi. »

« Nous t’avons pris des boissons », se souvint Noailles, en allant poser les bouteilles fluorescentes de Vitamin Water sur la table.

Mis à part la table, les fauteuils et le lit, je remarquai un bureau avec un amoncellement de papiers, ainsi que plusieurs bibliothèques, dont je parcourais machinalement des yeux les titres (j’aime regarder le contenu des bibliothèques des gens que je visite, c’est pour moi plus instructif que la couleur qu’ils ont choisie pour repeindre leurs volets). Outre des éditions de poches des penseurs antiques et médiévaux les plus connus, je notai également la présence des différents tomes des _Eléments_ d’Euclide, ainsi que toutes sortes d’ouvrages consacrés à l’Orphisme et aux Présocratiques : Thalès, Anaximandre, Anaximène, les précurseurs ; Parménide le théoricien de l’unicité de l’être et le négateur du mouvement, ses successeurs Mélissos et Zénon d’Elée ; l’antagoniste Héraclite, théoricien du Flux ; sans oublier Xénophane de Colophon, et bien sûr les penseurs pythagoriciens d’Italie du Sud. Mais quelle ne fut pas ma surprise d’y découvrir également des éditions modernes ou anciennes du _Mutus Liber_ , le fameux livre d’alchimie sans texte, du curieux _De Natura Rerum_ de Paracelse, voisinant les œuvres complètes du naturaliste et théologien Albert Le Grand, dont les grimoires (certainement apocryphes) avaient fait partie des « best-seller » de la sorcellerie.

« Tu avais attrapé froid ? », demanda Noailles derrière mon dos. « Je crois aussi que tu ne dors pas assez. Tu devrais cesser de pratiquer le rêve lucide. Ce n’est pas un sommeil suffisamment récupérateur. »

« Je sais. J’ai déjà arrêté, les paralysies du réveil sont trop pénibles. »

Je me retournai.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? »

« Il existe des techniques d’auto-hypnose qui permettent d’entrer dans un sommeil léger et conscient, et que pratiquaient certains sages dans la Grèce Antique », expliqua Noailles. « A l’époque, c’était assimilé à un voyage de l’âme. Tu sais que la métempsychose platonicienne s’inspire du pythagorisme… Hé bien ils avaient toutes sortes de techniques de transformation ou amélioration du complexe psychique, complexe conçu comme parcourant tout le corps. La maîtrise du souffle en était une ; une autre était l’augmentation de la mémoire par des exercices quotidiens, jusqu’à être capable de se souvenir de chaque journée dans ses moindres détails. »

« Je ne sais pas si j’ai envie de me souvenir de tous les détails de chacune des journées de mon existence », opinai-je en me rasseyant.

« Le but n’est pas tant la mémoire elle-même que l’acte de structuration de celle-ci », répondit Damato. « De plus, une telle mémoire modifie évidemment la conscience.

Je le regardai. Il avait l’air beaucoup moins fier à ce moment-là que lorsque nous le côtoyions à la faculté. Il ne s’était visiblement pas coiffé de la journée, ses cheveux bruns et courts formaient des épis au-dessus de sa frange. Malgré la fatigue, la main qui tenait sa tasse tremblait d’émotion.

« Je crois que tout cela est lié… La nature de l’âme, la khôra du Timée, les nombres, le livre perdu de Philolaos…»

« Philolaos le pythagoricien ? Celui à qui Platon avait acheté son livre, et dont il s’est servi pour écrire le _Timée_ ? »

« Celui-là. »

« Il va falloir m’expliquer, je suis perdu », avouai-je.

« Ce pythagoricien vivait en Italie du Sud », expliqua Noailles, « et son école à Crotone a été détruite, pour une raison mystérieuse. Si nous savons si peu de choses sur lui, comme c’est le cas pour de nombreux autres penseurs de l’Antiquité, c’est parce qu’il ne reste pratiquement rien des gigantesques bibliothèques de l’époque. Aristote et Platon ont été plus chanceux que d’autres, parce qu’ils avaient créé leur école, mais également en vertu de concours de circonstances. L’école fondée par Platon, l’Académie, sorte d’université de l’époque, a duré presque mille ans si on prend en compte ses refondations. Des savants et philosophes qui précédèrent Socrate il ne nous reste quasiment aucun traité complet. Seulement des citations, plus ou moins déformées et réinterprétées, chez des auteurs postérieurs, ou alors des descriptions de leurs doctrines dans des sortes de manuels qu’on appelle doxographies. Parfois ces doxographies ont été rédigées plusieurs siècles après la mort des penseurs en question, et nous ne savons pas à partir de quels livres elles ont été rédigées. En ce qui concerne les Pythagoriciens, les sources les plus proches chronologiquement sont Platon puis Aristote, mais il est possible que des doxographes et commentateurs postérieurs aient eu accès aux ouvrages des penseurs de cette mouvance à une époque où les livres n’avaient pas été détruits. »

« En tout cas », poursuivit Steeve Damato, « il est quasiment certain que Platon avait acheté l’ouvrage de cosmologie de Philolaos, et qu’il s’est basé sur celui-ci pour bâtir sa physique dans le Timée. L’ouvrage a donc dû rester pendant un certain temps dans les locaux de l’Académie, où elle a dû être copiée un certain nombre de fois. »  
  
« Mais on ne possède pas de copies », déclara Julien de Noailles. « Tout ce qu’on peut reconstituer du livre de Philolaos se trouve dans d’autres livres. »

Damato ne répondit rien et baissa les yeux, les sourcils hauts. Noailles se mit alors à le regarder attentivement, comme s’il cherchait à connaître la raison de ce silence. Quant à moi je continuai à parcourir des yeux l’appartement. Le lit sur lequel était assis Damato était un clic-clac défait dans lequel dormaient entre les draps des livres et des papiers. La tapisserie, vert clair, était arrachée sous le velux, et portait des traces noirâtres sur toute la partie du mur qui était exposée à l’extérieur. Sous cette fenêtre, il y avait le bureau — je notai une paire de jumelles —, puis une gamelle remplie de nourriture pour chat. Je reportai mon attention sur le lit. Steeve avait posé sa tasse à même le linoléum et semblait songeur, la tête posée sur la paume de sa main. A gauche du clic-clac il y avait une grande armoire en bois jaune ; je fus surpris de voir qu’une flèche dépassait du sommet.

« Tu as un arc ? », m’étonnai-je.

« Non, c’est une arbalète. C’est mon beau-frère qui me l’avait offerte pour mon anniversaire. Ce n’est qu’une réplique que l’on trouve dans les marchés médiévaux… Mais elle peut être utile pour se défendre. »

Dubitatif, je jetai un œil à ma montre. Nous ne tardâmes pas à lui fausser compagnie, non sans avoir obtenu de lui l’assurance qu’il reviendrait en cours le lundi suivant. Et tandis que le métro vrombissant nous éloignait du sinistre quartier, je demandai à mon camarade ce qu’il y avait de si terriblement intéressant dans le livre de Philolaos, excepté le fait que du point de vue de l’histoire des sciences, il était le premier à ne plus avoir fait tourner les astres autour de la terre. Comme je ne connaissais pas vraiment sa cosmologie, Noailles dessina un petit schéma sur une page de carnet. On retrouvait l’habituelle « sphère des fixes », à laquelle étaient suspendues les étoiles… Mais la curiosité de cette conception était que le soleil, à l’image de la lune, ne produisait pas de lumière, mais la réfléchissait, cette lumière venant d’un feu central, « Estia », qui demeurait invisible de la terre, comme nous était invisible l’Anti-Terre.

  


Source de l'image : http://astronomie.regards.free.fr/

  
Damato tint sa promesse et revint en cours deux jours plus tard, mais je dormis mal ce soir-là, hanté par l’idée de ce feu invisible éclairant tout mais impossible à voir pour nous.

  
  



	4. Chapitre IV

IV

  
  
Fin novembre, notre camarade redoubla d’ardeur dans son travail, mais nous réussîmes à le convaincre de cesser ses expériences liées au sommeil, tandis que Noailles s’assurait de toujours garder un œil sur lui. Dans la deuxième semaine de décembre, le jeune homme de vingt-trois ans fit un exposé très bien noté sur l’ouvrage _Ancient philosophy, mystery and magic, Empedocles and Pythagorean tradition_ de P. Kinsley, exposé durant lequel il s’abstint de développer ses théories les plus farfelues.

Il se mit à sortir en chemise repassée et pantalons gris, n’oubliait plus ses stylos ni n’usait de violence verbale en cours, se contentant de soupirs et mimiques agacés. Pendant les vacances de Noël, Noailles quitta Paris pour aller passer les fêtes en famille, et ne put donc plus assurer la « surveillance » de notre ami. Je passai rapidement le voir le 22 décembre. Il me montra une édition ancienne de la _Psychè – Le culte de l’âme chez les Grecs et leur croyance à l’immortalité_ d’Erwin Rodhe, ouvrage selon lui capital de la fin du XIXème siècle, que lui avait donné Noailles. Il déclara également s’ennuyer, et appréhender la fermeture des bibliothèques, ainsi que sa paresse de s’inscrire à la BNF. Je fis également connaissance avec son chat Cébès, créature hautaine et glissante, très semblable à son maître, dont je n’avais pas vu la litière la dernière fois car gardée dans la salle de bains.

Mais je crains d’avoir commis une terrible erreur en le laissant à l’abandon durant les vacances. Car à partir de la rentrée il ne fut plus jamais le même.

Le week-end qui précéda la reprise des cours, une connaissance m’informa, non sans y mettre de l’ironie, qu’elle l’avait aperçu quelques jours plus tôt du côté de la rue Maubert, en compagnie d’une jeune albinos.

Je ne le vis pas le jour de la rentrée, mais je croisai Noailles qui m’informa qu’il l’avait appelé à plusieurs reprises ce week-end mais sans succès. Je trouvai bizarre de ne pas le rencontrer à la bibliothèque Sainte-Geneviève. Le lendemain, je tombai sur lui sans m’y attendre dans le hall des amphithéâtres de la Sorbonne, dont le grand escalier mène à la salle de lecture de la bibliothèque universitaire. Il portait ses lunettes fumées, un vieux pull rayé avec des trous par-dessus son jean et buvait un café. Je lui souhaitai la bonne année, et lui demandai ce qu’il faisait. Il me déclara qu’il travaillait dans cette bibliothèque pour la semaine, ayant besoin de certains livres. Je lui dis que Noailles avait essayé de l’avoir au téléphone ; il me répondit énigmatiquement qu’il ne faisait que rendre ce qu’on lui avait fait.

Soupçonnant quelque brouille entre les deux amis et ne voulant pas être indiscret, je ne poursuivis pas et le retrouvai le lendemain au cours de philosophie analytique, durant lequel, avare de mouvements, il resta intégralement silencieux, droit, prenant très régulièrement des notes avec un léger sourire sur le visage.

Il ne vint pas au cours d’agrégation du vendredi et je me retrouvai seul avec Julien de Noailles, que la nouvelle attitude de Damato ainsi que sa fréquentation de la fille aux cheveux blancs inquiétaient. Cela ressemblait bien à quelque chose comme le calme avant la tempête.

Pourtant, la semaine suivante, il se comporta de manière tout aussi calme et presque _étrangère_ , le seul vestige de la personnalité que nous lui connaissions semblant être ce sourire en coin qui s’il était toujours moqueur, possédait maintenant quelque chose d’une paix inquiétante — comme le sourire de l’ennemi qui vous a vaincu. Néanmoins, le deuxième vendredi de janvier, il vint assister au cours d’agrégation mais s’assit à l’opposé de l’amphithéâtre, nous faisant face dans les gradins de son étrange masque aux yeux cachés, et pendant deux heures il sembla nous regarder avec une expression indicible. Je le crus fâché. Cependant, il vint nous voir à la fin du cours, et je lui demandai s’il partait en week-end, comme il portait à la main une grosse valise, abîmée d’une façon étrange. Il répondit affirmativement, mais avant cela il devait monter à l’étage de philosophie, ayant oublié quelque chose dans la salle Hawlbachs. Si nous l’accompagnions, il pourrait ensuite venir bavarder au café en notre compagnie, ainsi que le voulait la coutume hebdomadaire.  
  
Alors, tandis que nous traversions la cour et montions les escaliers, je compris pourquoi je trouvai curieuse et inaccoutumée l’usure de sa valise : la cloison épaisse du bagage était percée de plusieurs trous sur la tranche, comme un morceau de bois mité, et cependant uniquement sur une surface restreinte, d’un rayon d’à peu près dix centimètres. Une fois arrivés devant la vieille salle, qui était à cette heure ouverte et déserte, Damato eut une lubie et nous demanda de rester à l’extérieur en empêchant quiconque d’entrer, car il voulait en profiter pour se changer rapidement avant de prendre le train, ayant sué toute la journée. Nous lui demandâmes pourquoi il ne faisait pas cela dans les toilettes, mais il répondit que ceux-ci étaient trop étroits, malpropres, et couverts de graffitis gauchistes. Cette ultime remarque nous réconforta tout en nous horripilant, car elle nous rappelait le Damato que nous avions toujours connu. Nous restâmes donc derrière la porte, et malgré moi je tendais l’oreille. Je n’entendis rien d’abord, puis le bruit des clapets de la valise s’ouvrant. Des froissements ; un bruit métallique contre le bois. Steeve qui marche, qui trébuche… Une vaporisation. Des clapets qui se referment. La porte s’ouvrit.

« Voici », fit Steeve vêtu et parfumé de frais. « Je peux rester seulement une demi-heure, après je prends mon train. »

A ces mots, il ôta ses lunettes aux verres teints et montra des yeux extrêmement cernés.

Nous nous rendîmes à l’Ecritoire pour discuter du cours. Noailles dévisageait Damato, comme à l’affût d’une explication à son étrange comportement. Ce dernier partit une demi-heure plus tard comme prévu, annonçant un week-end chez sa mère (son père était décédé quand il était adolescent).

Il revint le lundi matin avec sa valise. Mais le mercredi, Noailles sembla redoubler de malaise en apprenant qu’une bible byzantine avait disparu des réserves de la bibliothèque de la Sorbonne.

La troisième semaine de janvier, l’érudit m’attrapa au détour d’un couloir, et la peur se lisait dans ses yeux verts.

« Je crois savoir qui a volé la bible byzantine. »

« Comment ça ? »

« C’est lui », murmura-t-il.

« Lui ? »

« _Steeve_. »

« Tu plaisantes ? Pourquoi diantre ferait-il ça ? Et il était en province le week-end du vol. »

« C’est ce qu’il nous a dit. Et rappelle-toi son manège qu’il a fait pour qu’on le laisse seul dans la salle Hawlbachs… Il devait faire des repérages… »

« Mais c’est absurde. Pourquoi volerait-il une bible ? Il la connaît déjà par coeur. »

« Ça ne me fait pas rire», se contenta de répondre Noailles. « Il est à la bibliothèque pour toute la journée. Profitons-en pour en avoir le cœur net. Allons jeter un coup d’œil dans la salle Hawlbachs puis rendons-nous chez lui. »

« Attends… Est-ce qu’il t’a dit quelque chose ? », demandai-je.

« Non. Il ne m’a pas parlé pendant tout le mois de janvier. Ce sont juste des déductions… Je t’expliquerai là-bas. »

« Non, non… Il est hors de question que je m’introduise illégalement chez lui. »

« Nous n’aurons pas à le faire. J’ai la clef. »

Encore une fois, la curiosité que le personnage de Damato excitait chez moi prit le dessus sur ma prudence, et j’acceptai la proposition de Noailles.

Il nous fallut attendre que le deuxième cours du matin se termine pour entrer dans la salle Hawlbachs. Sa particularité par rapport aux deux autres était qu’elle n’avait pas été rénovée ces dernières années. Il y avait toujours les mêmes tables longues en bois couvertes d’inscriptions et rivées au sol par des pilastres en métal. Le tableau noir, la rangée de patères au fond, le style des chaises, achevaient de créer l’impression d’une ancienne salle d’école primaire. Il n’y avait pas non plus de radiateurs modernes : ceux-ci étaient protégés par des caissons de bois munis de grilles, formant un système d’aération sous les fenêtres. Remarquant qu’une des grilles avait été ôtée, Noailles s’agenouilla pour regarder à l’intérieur.  
  
« C’est assez large », fit-il remarquer. « Il y a vingt centimètres entre les radiateurs et les grilles. »

« Tu penses qu’on peut y cacher un livre ? »

La porte s’ouvrit dans mon dos.

« C’est bien ici le cours de Mme Dubon ? », demanda un étudiant.

« Euh oui… Mais elle n’est pas encore là », répondis-je.

Je fis signe à Noailles qu’il était temps de s’en aller. Une fois dehors, ce dernier envoya un SMS à un de ses amis qui devait nous avertir si Damato quittait la bibliothèque. Nous descendîmes jusqu’à la station de métro pour nous rendre chez notre mystérieux camarade, mais sous l’impulsion d’une paranoïa que je ne lui connaissais pas, Noailles ne voulut rien me dire durant le trajet.

Rien n’avait changé dans l’immeuble depuis notre dernière visite. Noailles sortit son trousseau de clef devant la porte, mais manifestement il n’avait pas la bonne.

« Il a fait changer la serrure… »

« Parfait. Partons. »

« Non. S’il a fait changé la serrure, c’est qu’il y a une raison. Je suis sûr que le livre est à l’intérieur. »

« Et tu comptes faire comment… Enfoncer la porte ? »

« Elle n’est pas très solide. Mais le verrou doit l’être encore moins. »

Je le vis alors sortir son portefeuille de sa petite besace en cuir.

« Monte la garde pendant que j’ouvre », expliqua-t-il en agitant une carte plastifiée.

Et de se pencher pour faire jouer la carte sur le verrou. La porte n’était effectivement pas solide et il y avait du jeu avec les gonds ce qui permettait à Noailles de la faire bouger pour insérer plus profondément la carte.

« Tu entends ce bruit ? », demandai-je en regardant mécaniquement le creux qu’il y avait entre la porte et la barrette du carrelage.

« Non… J’essaye de me concentrer. »

« On dirait un bruit de moteur. »

« Ça doit être son chauffe-eau, va savoir. »

Il y eut des chuintements… Un miaulement. Un changement : la porte s’était ouverte.

« Je déteste enfreindre la loi », déclarai-je, admiratif. « Mais bravo ! »

« Merci. »

Noailles poussa la porte entrouverte, et aussitôt j’attribuai la cause des bruits que j’avais entendus au chat Cébès, qui vint se frotter contre les jambes de Noailles.

« Les chats m’aiment bien », expliqua-t-il, en caressant de ses doigts la tête compressible.

Je refermai la porte. La configuration du studio était la même depuis notre visite de décembre, excepté qu’on trouvait des livres initialement rangés sur les étagères empilés un peu partout.

« Avant que l’on fasse quoique ce soit, je tiens à te rappeler que je ne chercherai pas cette Bible tant que je saurai pas pourquoi Damato l’a volée. Ou plutôt tant que je ne saurai pas pourquoi tu penses qu’il l’a volée. »

« Tu n’as toujours pas compris ? », répondit Julien de Noailles en s’asseyant sur le bord du lit. « C’est pourtant logique. »

Non, décidément, je ne voyais pas où il voulait en venir.

« Tu sais que Steeve suivait une formation en épigraphie et paléographie en plus de son cursus philosophique. En fait il prenait des cours pour tout ce qui touche les anciens livres, inscriptions de multiples sortes, histoire des bibliothèques médiévales et antiques. Or cette Bible a été copiée à Constantinople, au XIIème siècle après Jésus-Christ. De nombreux livres ont survécu là-bas aux naufrages des grandes bibliothèques. Peut-être était-ce le cas de la _Physique_ perdue de Philolaos. Mais le parchemin était coûteux, et l’Occident se tournait vers Dieu. »

« Un palimpseste », réalisai-je, me souvenant de ce terme qui était le passage obligé de tout cours d’hypokhâgne sur les styles littéraires.

« Steeve m’avait confié ses soupçons à plusieurs reprises. Il avait obtenu un laisser-passer pour consulter des micro-films. Mais pour pouvoir lire le texte qui avait été gratté, il lui fallait l’exemplaire en mains propres. »

« Mais cette opération doit nécessiter des moyens, n’est-ce-pas ? Comment pourrait-il déchiffrer le texte sans le matériel technique ? »

« Rappelle-toi ce qu’on nous a raconté. On l’a aperçu avec une fille aux cheveux blancs pendant les vacances. Juste au moment où il a changé. »

« Tu crois qu’elle a un rapport avec tout ça ? »

« Je n’en sais rien. Mais mon intuition me dit que oui. »

Le chat avait quitté les jambes de Noailles pour aller s’attaquer à la porte de la salle de bains, qui, je m’en aperçus, comportait déjà des traces de griffures en grand nombre, griffures qui n’avaient pas retenu mon attention quand j’étais venu en décembre.  
  
« Mais ce que j’aimerais aussi comprendre », repris-je, « c’est pourquoi Damato est à ce point obsédé par ce livre. »

Noailles soupira.

« Le grand problème de Steeve… c’est qu’il pense que les mathématiques sont un objet de connaissance plutôt qu'un instrument de connaissance. J’ai essayé d’argumenter avec lui, car j’étais conscient que cela affectait sa santé mentale. J’ai essayé de lui démontrer que les mathématiques étaient quelque chose de tout à fait humain... Mais lui reste convaincu que les mathématiques sont au contraire inhumaines. Et quand je dis inhumaines, je veux dire objectives, mais aussi… »

Il fit une pause.

« …Non propres à l’humanité. _Les mathématiques sont d’ailleurs._ D’un ailleurs qui permettrait de sauver le monde dans lequel nous vivons, parce qu’il en définit les lois. Steeve croit les sottises de l’ _Epinomis_ , ce dialogue platonicien apocryphe sur les démons. Des créatures invisibles qui seraient le lien entre le monde des Idées et des Figures, situé hors du temps et de l’espace, ou dans un autre temps et un autre espace, et notre monde, du moins tel que nous le percevons. A ceux qui savent capter les faveurs de ces démons… Bref, tu devineras qu’il pense que le livre de Philolaos contiendrait des éléments permettant d’invoquer ces créatures. »

« Mais il a complètement perdu la tête », sifflai-je, atterré.

Noailles haussa les épaules.

« J’ai essayé d’entrer en contact avec sa famille… Mais je n’ai pas réussi. »

Je n’appréciai pas de me retrouver dans cette situation qui me forçait à pénétrer, n’était-ce qu’un peu, dans le monde irrationnel et dangereux des personnes irrationnelles. Alors je tentai de raisonner, pour ramener cette histoire à l’intérieur de mon propre équilibre.

« De toute façon, ce n’est juste pas possible. Il n’a pas pu voler ce livre, quand bien même il l’aurait voulu. Julien, il lui aurait fallu pouvoir se cacher tout le week-end dans la Sorbonne, sans être vu, avoir un pass… ça n’a pas de sens. »

Noailles n’eut pas l’occasion de me répondre. Cette fois le chat Cébès monta si haut sur la porte de la salle de bains qu’il en actionna la poignée — mais la porte ne s’ouvrit pas.

« Mais quel est son problème, à la fin ? », s’agaça mon compagnon.

« Il veut peut-être sa litière. »

« Impossible, elle est là… »

J’allai pour ouvrir la porte, mais elle était verrouillée. Noailles me tendit une clé qui se trouvait sur la bibliothèque. Elle s'avéra être la bonne, je l'enclenchai dans la serrure. Mais bien mal m’en prit : dès que la porte fut entrouverte, le chat se rua à l’intérieur de la petite pièce sombre, comme fou.

Pff... J’aurais pourtant dû me douter qu’une pareille chose était à redouter. Les faits liés au vol, les lectures de Damato, nombreux étaient les éléments qui auraient dû me guider vers une telle hypothèse. Mais elle était si folle, si incongrue… Quant à Noailles, à la vision de l'intérieur de la pièce, il recula et se détourna, une main sur le front, comme pris de vertige.

Le tableau qui s'offrit à nos yeux n'avait pourtant rien de surnaturel, et je ne fis pas tout de suite le rapprochement.

Figurez-vous une salle de bains ordinaire, mais dont tout nécessaire de toilette avait été ôté. Figurez-vous un linoleum qu'on avait recouvert d'un épais morceau de moquette rouge et sur lequel était posé tout un mobilier miniature qui n'était ni pour la taille d'un enfant ni pour celle d'une poupée type Barbie.

« C'est quoi, ça ? », fut la seule phrase que je trouvai à prononcer.

Je me tournai vers Noailles, qui se tenait la tête dans les mains.

« C'est la chambre de son chat ? », ironisai-je.

« Ou... »

« Ou quoi ? »

« Non, rien. »

Le chat de Damato ne semblait en tout cas pas avoir apprivoisé cet "appartement" privé. Il s'était jeté sur le lit miniature et s'occupait à le mettre en pièce. Noailles reprit ses esprits. Il s'empara du félin déchaîné, le lança dans la chambre, me fit reculer et ferma la porte.

« Ok », dit-il en respirant un coup. « On cherche le livre ? »

Alors, faisant fi des grondements de Cébès, et tentant d'effacer de nos esprits l'insolite spectacle, nous entreprîmes de fouiller le reste de la chambre : tous les livres de la bibliothèque furent feuilletés, tous les tiroirs et placards inspectés. Nous déplaçâmes le lit, sondâmes les radiateurs. Mais aucune trace de la bible byzantine supposée cacher l'antique grimoire de Philolaos. Nous revînmes alors à l'étrange salle de bain, mais nos recherches trouvèrent également là une impasse.

Il était 18 heures. Nous songeâmes plus prudent de nous éclipser, nous efforçant de dissimuler les traces de notre venue.

Puis quittant ce quartier si gris et désolé, nous nous enfonçâmes dans la bouche de métro. A cette heure de retour du travail, il y avait foule sur le quai. Je tentais une nouvelle fois de résoudre la question de la salle de bains, n’écartant pas l’hypothèse de la folie de mon camarade, quand je sentis une main solliciter mon épaule. C’était Noailles, qui me montrait le quai d’en face. La rame venait de repartir, et les voyageurs se dirigeaient vers la sortie. Parmi eux, il y avait une jeune fille en manteau noir et aux cheveux blancs, qui marchait la tête baissée.

« Elle va chez lui », murmurai-je.

« Ce n’est peut-être pas la même personne, mais… »

« On pourrait la suivre. »

« Non. Il ne va pas tarder à rentrer, c’est trop risqué. »

Notre rame arrivait. Noailles me tira à bord, et nous prîmes place sur les banquettes. Je l’avais toujours vu égal d’humeur, du moins dans sa posture et ses attitudes. Cette fois encore, les traits de son visage étaient intacts et purs, mais ses mains se tordaient nerveusement sur le velours de son pantalon.

« Paul… C’est toi qui m’avait présenté Steeve au début de l’année », rappela-t-il. « Mais comment tu l’avais connu exactement ? »

« C’était à un cours de philosophie analytique, en Master 1... J’avais manqué le cours précédent, et lui ai demandé de me prêter ses notes. J’ai engagé la conversation, qu’est-ce qu’il étudiait, d’où il venait… Et je lui ai donné mon email. »

Noailles eut un sourire crispé.

« Tu n’avais pas perdu de temps. Tu sais, il n’y a pas tellement de gens comme toi ici. Tu aimes parler à tout le monde et connaître le plus de gens à la faculté. Pierrick t’appelle _Facebook_. Mais… »

Il secoua la tête, pessimiste.

« En fait, je crois que si tu ne lui avais pas parlé ce jour-là… Il n’aurait parlé à personne de toute l’année. »

La tristesse me saisit, et cette nuit-là je fis un rêve dans lequel Damato et la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs étaient une seule et même personne.


	5. Chapitre V

V

Noailles était assis dans son fauteuil ── à 24 ans, il habitait chez ses parents par commodité, dans un grand appartement à l’intérieur de Paris. En cette chaude journée de juin, il était toujours bandé mais sa blessure avait bien évolué, et en tout cas il était à nouveau capable d’utiliser son bras.

« Des nouvelles de la police ? », demandai-je.

« Ils ne l’ont toujours pas trouvé. Mais le plus inquiétant, c’est qu’il ne laisse de trace nulle part. Pas de retrait bancaire, de témoignage... Comme s’il avait complètement disparu de la surface de la terre. »

« Tu penses toujours qu’elles l’ont pris ? »

« Je ne sais pas… », avoua l’étudiant.

Il avait l’air terriblement fatigué et abattu.

« Quand penses-tu qu’il a commencé à commercer avec elles ? »

« A mon avis, en janvier. Mais ses expérimentations avaient commencé bien avant. »

« Ses expérimentations sur le sommeil ? »

« Et la mémoire. »

Si mes souvenirs ne me trompent pas, sa personnalité avait connu une première altération au mois de janvier, lorsque il était devenu de plus en plus calme en cours, adoptant l’attitude de ces étudiants et professeurs qui ont un tel contrôle sur eux-mêmes et une pensée si précise et ferme, que cela semble se traduire dans le contour même de leurs corps, corps d’une immobilité que rien ne semble pouvoir perturber, tandis que tout le mouvement et l’énergie de leur vie personnelle, intériorisée, stockée et régulée sous leur peau, ne semble plus flamboyer qu’à l’intérieur de leurs yeux pénétrants, véritables et cette fois littérales «fenêtres » ouvertes sur leur âme.

C’était ainsi que se tenait Damato, après le petit manège qu’il nous avait tenu avec sa valise trouée, le vendredi qui avait précédé le vol de la bible byzantine.

Après cela, les choses n’avaient fait qu’empirer. Il semblait ne nous adresser la parole que par pure politesse, sa raideur diabolique étant rendue encore plus étrange par le port constant de ses verres fumés. Un après-midi de février, Pierrick me fit signe de me tourner dans sa direction. Nous étions en TD et il s’était installé sur la droite, de l’autre côté de la salle. Mais il nous fixait des yeux. Il avait ôté ses lunettes, et son regard bleu, avec le soleil, était comme mouvant et pétillant, dégagé mais comme obscurci par une tristesse ou une haine intérieure. Il tenait distraitement son stylo, que dans un geste si enfantin qu’il en avait quelque chose de malsain, il passait sur ses lèvres fermées. Je me demandai pourquoi il nous regardait. Pierrick prenait un air à la fois sceptique et hilare ; Julien semblait avoir la nausée. Le stylo fit alors plusieurs fois le tour de sa bouche, puis il plongea à l’intérieur, et Damato se mit à le suçoter, toujours en nous regardant. Chose étrange, il ne le tenait pas comme une cigarette ou une sucette. Il le ressortait, en refaisait passer le bout sur sa bouche, le resuçait.

« Ce type a un grave problème... », murmura Pierrick.  
  
Je ne dis rien et tentait de me concentrer sur les propos du professeur. Noailles s’était tourné vers la fenêtre, pâle. 

Mais Damato, quant à lui, était bien plus pâle, et cette pâleur ne le quittait plus. Il maigrissait. Son état de santé se dégrada au mois de mars. Lors d’un colloque de philosophie morale, il fit même une crise de tétanie assez spectaculaire. 

Les deux spécialistes qui étaient assis devant lui se faisaient passer un papier sur lequel ils écrivaient, lui se tenait immobile et prenait des notes avec calme, mais on aurait dit qu’anonymement derrière ses lunettes sombres — du moins c’est ce que pouvait laisser penser l’angle de son menton et de sa nuque — il épiait les mots que s’échangeaient les deux étrangers.

On avait beau n’être qu’à l’orée du printemps, il faisait très chaud dans la salle. Je vis d’abord le bout des doigts de Damato se raidir, puis ses avant-bras, ses jambes, et tout son corps fut pris de convulsion ; il bascula en arrière ; le fracas que fit la chaise en tombant fit se retourner toute l’assistance. Il respirait par à-coups comme quelqu’un qui sort de l’eau, privé trop longtemps d’oxygène. L’un des étudiants présents tenta de lui apporter les premiers secours ; on l’amena dans une autre pièce jusqu’à l’arrivée du SAMU. Je restai avec lui durant tout l’après-midi – il ne voulut pas aller à l’hôpital. Quand je tins sa main, elle était glacée.

Sur le chemin du retour, j’avisai Noailles par sms de ce qui c’était passé. La voix tremblante, il me téléphona pour me demander s’il avait dit quelque chose de particulier, ce qui n’était pas le cas, excepté des palabres sur les sophistes, ou bien que les gens savaient parler de morale mais n’étaient jamais moraux. A partir de ce moment, Noailles ne cessa de m’inciter à découvrir ce que Damato fabriquait — comme s’il avait trop peur de lui pour s’y attaquer seul. Il m’affirma rêver de lui et que dans ces rêves, Damato était accompagné d’un être minuscule et difforme qui l’assistait dans toutes sortes de vols.

« Tu sais, je repense souvent à cette valise… Et à ce qu’il y avait dans son appartement.» 

Oui, à présent moi aussi j’y repense, et ce que tout cela me laisse deviner me glace d’effroi.

Les écrits de l’agrégation arrivèrent, et Damato ne s’y présenta pas. Les jours qui suivirent, je vis de loin Noailles l’aborder dans le couloir, sans doute pour lui demander pourquoi il n’était pas venu. Je perçus mon jeune camarade dire, assez fort, qu’il était trop tard. Je m’approchai pour mieux entendre. Noailles chuchotait, et au ton de sa voix et à son regard, cela semblait être des mises en garde. Enfin, je fus assez près pour comprendre les propos de l’autre, et je crus nettement discerner ce que Damato, le diabolique Damato disait à mon ami Julien :

« Maintenant, enfin, je lis en toi. Tu n'es qu'un être lâche et superficiel. »

Le visage de Noailles se décomposa d’un seul coup. 

Damato était parti en ne m’accordant pas un regard. « Comment ai-je pu être aussi bête », l’entendis-je déclarer. 

Par la suite, je ne l’entendrais parler que deux autres fois. La première fut à la fin du mois de mai, dans la cour de la Sorbonne.

Nous discutions à cinq-six, et Pierrick s'étonna de ne pas avoir vu Damato depuis un bout de temps. 

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne vient plus », avouai-je. « Il doit bosser sur ses devoirs de M2.»

« Ce n'est pas moi qui vais me plaindre de ne plus le voir », me répondit mon ami. « Ça fait toujours un autiste de moins dans cette fac. »

« Ce n'est pas très gentil », déclara alors Noailles.

« Lui n'est pas très gentil non plus. Quand il nous croise, il ne nous dit même pas bonjour. On dirait qu'il a des oeillères. Il est tellement... fermé. Soit il ne parle pas, soit il parle trop. Et je ne parle pas de ses idées politiques nauséabondes... »

« Ses idées politiques ? », demanda un autre ami, intéressé.

« C'est un monarchiste. Je ne croyais même pas que ça existait encore. Tu te rends compte ? Un monarchiste. »

« Il y a un bar monarchiste dans le 1er, non ?»

« Il n'est pas monarchiste. »

« Alors il est quoi ? Laisse-moi deviner, il veut imposer sur terre la République de Platon ? C'est encore pire. »

« Tu te plains qu'il déforme tes propos, mais tu fais exactement la même chose », poursuivit Noailles.

« Monarchiste ou approchant, ça ne change rien au fait que c'est un de ces petits bourgeois cathos plein de fric et complètement arriérés. Ce genre de types, ils sont tous bâtis sur le même modèle. J'ai fini par avoir l'oeil pour ça. Un imbécile, qui apprend des pages et des pages par coeur. Sans parler qu’il est complètement à côté de la plaque la plupart du temps. Il ne comprend rien aux situations, aux usages, aux connotations. Et pourtant il nous snobe, en se croyant supérieur à nous. Il se croit où ? Et il vient d'où d'ailleurs ? Personne ne le connaissait ici. »

« Il vient de l'université d'Amiens. Et sa mère est caissière. Elle gagne 800 euros par mois », répondit Noailles. « Ce n'est pas la tienne qui est Inspectrice Générale ? »

Pierrick devint rouge.

« Pss... Au fond, ça ne m'étonne pas », conclut-il. « Tu as toujours aimé t'encanailler. »

Je ne m’y attendais pas. Noailles, furieux, le frappa au visage d’un coup de poing. Cela faisait des décennies qu'on n'avait pas vu de bonne bagarre dans la cour de la Sorbonne, et on en parla pendant plusieurs jours.

A la fin de l'après-midi, je croisai tout de même Damato dans la galerie Richelieu. Il était assis sur un banc, la tête baissée, et un bourdonnement semblait provenir de derrière son corps. En fait, c'était lui qui psalmodiait quelque chose à toute vitesse, et dans sa position et l'aura qu'il dégageait, il avait véritablement tout du cheval obtus. 

« Steeve, ça va ? »

Il tourna la tête, ôta ses lunettes et me regarda. Je fus surpris par l'humanité de son regard bleu.

« Tu n'es pas avec ton ami Pierrick ? », me demanda-t-il calmement.

Un instant, je crus qu'il avait entendu notre discussion de tout à l'heure. Mais ce n'était pas possible.

« Non », répondis-je. « Il est rentré chez lui. »

« Bien. »

« Je crois que Julien voulait te parler. »

« Ah bon ? Pas moi. »

Je posai une main sur son épaule. Le vieux pardessus qu'il portait par ce jour de printemps était froid.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? »

« Boèce. »

« Tu l'as appris par coeur, aussi ? »

« Bien sûr que je l'ai appris par coeur. »

Quelque chose vibra dans ma sacoche – c’était mon téléphone. Je décrochai ; fis un geste d’excuse à Damato, m’éloignai de quelques pas en direction de l’escalier. C’était Noailles, justement. 

« Allo ? Je ne te dérange pas ? », fit la voix à la fois masculine et un peu aigre.

« Non, mais c’est urgent ? »

« Pas vraiment. Je suis à la bibliothèque, et devine qui vient de faire un merveilleux dessin d’être volant… »

« Je ne sais pas », répondis-je en regardant distraitement Damato, qui s’était replongé dans ses pensées.

« Steeve. »

« Hein ? Ce n’est pas possible, il est avec moi. »

« C’est absurde. Comment pourrait-il se trouver à deux endroits en même temps ? » 

« Tu es sûr que c’est lui ? »

« Oui. Ses affaires sont posées là. Et je le vois d’où je suis. »

« Moi aussi », répondis-je.

Et je tournai la tête. Mais il n’y avait plus personne sur le banc. 

Alors, une vision me glaça le sang : au bout de la galerie, quelqu’un me regardait, mais ce n’était pas Damato, qui avait disparu : c’était la jeune fille aux cheveux gris. 

Je courus pour la rattraper, désireux de savoir enfin qui elle était. Mais l’instant de peur que j’avais eu en l’apercevant fut fatal à ce dessein. Quand je parvins au bout de la galerie Richelieu, elle n’était ni sous le porche, ni dans le hall de l’escalier qui menait à l’EPHE.

Je m’engouffrai sous le portique, mais ne la retrouvai pas. Puis je revins sur mes pas, à l’embranchement entre la galerie Richelieu et l’escalier. Je grimpai et fouillai les étages, en vain.

Plus tard, Noailles me rejoignit, et il me montra le dessin que Damato avait laissé sur sa table et qu’il avait dérobé. C’était une feuille quadrillée de classeur, sur laquelle était griffonnée une créature que je n’avais jamais rencontrée dans la mythologie. Cette chimère possédait de grandes ailes membraneuses, déployés de part et d’autre de son corps ramassé avec quelque chose de la grâce des ailes d’un ange ou d’une sirène. Quant à leur tronc, il m’était impossible de le comparer avec quoique que ce soit pour en donner à un être humain une image précise. Il n’avait précisément rien d’humain – pas même des yeux.

Damato avait semble-t-il légendé cet étrange croquis de cet unique mot : « daimones ». C’était peut-être prévisible. Mais le sentiment de malaise que je ressentis à la découverte de cette production prit un tour bien plus malfaisant quand mes yeux descendirent pour s’attarder sur un coin du bas de la feuille. Dans cette partie du papier, à droite, un deuxième dessin, que j’avais pris au départ pour un simple gribouillis circulaire, me fit frissonner quand j’en reconnus la structure – c’était le système astronomique de Philolaos, avec son double soleil : Estia.

« Il faut que je retourne chez lui », déclara Noailles.

Si seulement nous avions pu avoir une idée ce qui allait arriver... Nous aurions renoncé immédiatement à cette troisième et ultime expédition. Mais les insinuations de Noailles sur les innommables activités auxquelles se livrerait Damato, et qui auraient altéré sa raison ainsi que sa morale… Mes propres conjectures sur l’étrange cirque auquel s’était livré ce dernier dans la salle Hawlbachs la veille du week-end qui avait vu disparaître la bible byzantine, possible palimpseste du livre perdu de Philolaos, peinture d’un cosmos étranger. L’odieuse valise percée, dont les trous évoquaient l’aération nécessaire au transport d’un animal. Le temps passé dans la salle-même et le bruit de choses qu’on déplace. Le mobilier miniature trouvé dans sa chambre. Ses études sur l’alchimie. Sa maigreur de plus en plus importante, le fait qu’il cachât ses yeux, ses crises de tétanie. Et le dessin de créatures enfin, créatures qu’il avait nommées « daimones » - en référence aux démons de l’Epinomis ? Créatures venues d’un autre monde, qu’il avait reliées, dans son dessin, au système double d’Estia qui, nous le savions, ne pouvait être celui de notre Soleil.

Mais ce n’était pas les seuls détails qui me hantaient. Les mots mystérieux qu’il avait adressés à Noailles (« C’est trop tard »), et dont je me demandais bien à quoi ils pouvaient faire référence. A quelle sinistre expérience notre diabolique compagnon avait-il bien pu se livrer, pour que cela fût « trop tard » ? Quelle expérience… Ou quelle pacte ? Car si l’abominable grimoire du pythagoricien décrivait la réalité que connaissaient ces créatures… Ne permettait-il pas de rentrer en contact avec elle ? 

Lorsque je confiais ces réflexions à Noailles, je craignais qu’il me prît pour un fou et qu’il se rît de moi. Il n’en fut rien. Il avait tiré de semblables conclusions de son côté.

Nous appelâmes alors sa mère, dernier parent qui restait à notre ami, n’ayant trouvé le numéro de sa sœur. Mais celle-ci ne nous prit pas au sérieux, croyant que nous voulions lui faire une blague, et déclara que si son fils avait « toujours été bizarre avec sa Philosophie », il n’avait jamais cru « aux ovnis et à tout ça». 

Noailles revint alors à sa première idée : se rendre chez Damato en son absence, afin d’avoir une idée plus nette de ce qu’il fabriquait, ou de l’endroit où pouvait se trouver le livre volé. Si nous mettions la main dessus, ou récupérions d’autres pièces compromettantes, il serait alors possible de contacter la police. [nb : ou l’asile d’Arkham ??]

Nous étions dans ma chambre quand nous prîmes cette décision.  
  
« Soit. Allons chasser les monstres », dis-je en saisissant théâtralement ma batte de baseball, sport que j’avais pratiqué avant d’entrer en classe préparatoire.

Il était convenu que nous nous rendrions chez lui le lendemain pendant qu’il se trouvait à la bibliothèque. Je passai la nuit qui suivit notre discussion dans d’angoissantes projections et indicibles cauchemars. Mais le lendemain matin, je reçus un message de Noailles qui me disait de ne pas l’accompagner chez Damato, mais plutôt de le surveiller à la bibliothèque, pendant que lui fouillait son appartement, pour être sûr qu’il ne surviendrait pas à l’improviste.

Après un solide petit-déjeuner, je fis donc rapidement mon sac pour me rendre à la Bibliothèque Sainte-Geneviève. 

J’eus de la chance, il s’y trouvait, comme prévu, arrivé parmi les premiers. Il s’était installé près des rayons de philosophie, au fond de la salle à droite. J’évitai son regard et m’installai au bout de la rangée, sur la gauche. Et tout en installant mon matériel, je jetais un œil sur lui de temps à autre. Les yeux toujours masqués par ses si particulières lunettes fumées, il prenait lentement des notes sur un livre dont la couverture verdâtre et le carton laissaient deviner qu’il datait des années 1920. C’est alors que je m’aperçus de la forme de son avant-bras. La circonférence en était devenue si mince qu’il semblait plus mince que le plus mince des avant-bras de jeune fille. « Ce n’est pas possible, il ne doit plus manger », fut la pensée qui me traversa l’esprit. Alors il tourna la tête et me vit. Mon ventre se noua. Mais il ne vint pas me parler, il se contenta d’un petit sourire en coin, dont je me demandai ce qu’il pouvait bien signifier. Je continuai à travailler tout en l’observant, jusqu’à 13 heures environ, ne m’autorisant aucune pause. Puis, vers 14 heures, mon estomac commença à me solliciter d’une manière trop pénible. Il n’était pas possible de manger dans la salle de lecture, et les bonbons que j’avais apportés ne suffisaient pas. Je réfléchis pendant un quart d’heure, puis décidai de tenter le tout pour le tout en allant proposer à mon ami (mais l’était-il seulement encore ?) d’aller déjeuner ensemble dehors. Je me dirigeai vers lui avec assurance. Mais cette assurance s’éteignit brutalement quand je le nommai et qu’il me regarda. Non seulement elle disparut, mais elle laissa à place à une terreur d’autant plus grande qu’était la chute. 

Je n’avais pas Damato devant moi, mais une jeune fille aux cheveux courts avec des lunettes de soleil. D’où les avant-bras minces. Et elle ne lisait pas un livre ésotérique sur les mystères et leurs initiés, mais un ancien essai de sociologie. 

Paniqué et atterré par mon erreur, je sortis précipitamment de la bibliothèque et envoyais ce texto à Noailles qui, je le réalisai alors, devait déjà se trouver sur place : _Me suis trompé. Ne suis pas avec Damato._

Je l’appelai. Son portable était coupé. Alors, prenant mon courage à deux mains, et parce qu’il n’y avait pas d’autre solution, je pris le premier métro pour gagner l’appartement de Steeve Damato.  
  
Durant le trajet, je ne cessai de consulter mon portable, me rongeant les sangs, agité par un étrange pressentiment.

Lorsque j’arrivai au bas de l’immeuble, il était 15h20. Résolu, je m’engageai dans les escaliers décrépis. 

Des éclats de voix me parvenaient de l'étage. Je franchis les dernières marches en courant. La porte de l'appartement était entrouverte, et c'était d'ici que partaient les voix.

Alors que je me trouvais juste derrière la porte, j'entendis celle de Damato prononcer ces mots : « Celui qui ment une fois perd à jamais la confiance que les autres pouvaient avoir en lui. »

« Je ne te mens pas. »

Je poussai la porte.

A ma droite, Damato était assis sur le bord de son clic-clac, les membres tremblant. Noailles était debout devant la porte.

« Paul ? », réalisa ce dernier.

Damato éclata d'un rire trop aigu pour être honnête.

« Non... Tu l'as ramené lui aussi ? »

« Il s'inquiète pour toi. Tout comme moi. »

« Toi ? T'inquiéter pour moi ? C'est une plaisanterie ? »

Je m'avançai, refermai la porte, et déclarai : « Il a raison. Nous nous faisons du souci pour toi. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et au nez pointu, en chemise et jeans, semblait ne pas avoir avalé de nourriture consistante depuis bien longtemps, ou souffrir d'une grave maladie. Ses yeux bleus, anormalement expressifs (ce qu'ils avaient toujours été), ressortaient sur son visage d'une pâleur de cire. Des cernes noires les creusaient.

« Regarde-toi... On dirait un fantôme. »

Le front de Damato se plissa et il eut l'air vraiment désespéré.

« Je veux juste qu'il parte », dit-il. « Va-t'en ! » cria-t-il à Noailles.

« Steeve », fis-je, « nous pouvons t'aider. Tu traverses juste une mauvaise passe et... »

« C'est lui qui t'a dit ça ? », répliqua-t-il en désignant Noailles du doigt. « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit sur moi ? »

« Il ne m'a rien dit du tout... »

« Bien sûr », murmura le jeune homme brun, serrant ses mains comme quelqu'un qui prie. Puis il plongea son visage dans ses mains, comme s'il éprouvait une céphalée intense. 

« Steeve », fit Noailles avec compassion, tendant le bras.

« Ne t'approche pas de moi », chuchota faiblement Damato.

« Paul est au courant... »

Damato redressa la tête.

« Il est au courant au sujet de tes recherches cachées », poursuivit calmement Noailles. « Il faut que rendes le livre que tu as volé. »

« Quel livre ? »

« Tu sais très bien lequel. »

« Non... »

Il me regarda avec incrédulité. 

« Alors c'est ça ? C'est ça ? », répéta-t-il, semblant éprouver une douleur atroce.

Noailles baissa les yeux.

« Nous ne repartirons pas sans toi », dit-il. « Tu as besoin que quelqu'un s'occupe de toi. »

« Tais-toi ! Cesse de parler ! Tais-toi ! » 

Tremblant, Damato se bouchait les oreilles, puis il se mit à rire – du moins ce fut ce que je crus sur le coup. En fait, il pleurait. Puis il finit par se lever, prit une profonde inspiration, et j'eus l'impression, tant il était maigre, de voir tous ses muscles se contracter pour faire ce mouvement de respiration, qui était aussi le mouvement d'émotion de son âme. Le soleil de cette belle journée, qui passait à travers le vélux, tomba sur lui, mais d'une façon sinistre.

« Tu n'es qu'un menteur, et un traître.»

Noailles avait l'air sidéré par les propos de son ancien ami. Mais il s'approcha tout de même. Damato, terrifié, ne lui laissa pas le temps de l'atteindre, il saisit quelque chose qui était sous son lit, et le pointa dans sa direction. C'était l'arbalète que j'avais remarquée la première fois où j'étais venu chez lui.

« Sortez de chez moi. »

« Steeve, tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais... »

« Au contraire, je sais me protéger contre ce genre de choses. »

« Je ne t'ai pas trahi. Personne ne t'a trahi. »

« Sors de chez moi ! » hurla l'autre pour toute réponse.

« Nous sommes devant la porte... Tu ne peux pas sortir. »

« Ça, c'est que tu crois. »

Pointant toujours l'arbalète devant lui, il ouvrit de vélux de sa main gauche. 

« Sors de chez moi maintenant, où je tire. »

« Et où iras-tu ? Auprès d'elles ? »

« Bien sûr », répondit Damato. « Où pourrais-je aller d'autre ? »

« Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça... »

« Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? » répétait Damato comme un dément.

Ses mains tremblaient de plus belle. 

« Steeve, lâche ça... » dis-je. 

« Vous êtes si... si... Comment peut-on être ainsi... »

« Je t'en prie, pose ç... »

Je ne pus finir ma phrase, ayant entendu un bruit sec. La flèche était partie. 

Quand je tournai la tête, je vis que Noailles, qui avait fait un mouvement en avant, était à présent cloué au mur, inconscient, le côté gauche ensanglanté. Le carreau s'était fiché dans son épaule, puis dans le plâtre de la cloison.

L'air paniqué et hagard, Damato grimpa sur son bureau et disparut par la fenêtre. 


	6. Chapitre VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joyeux Halloween !

VI

  
  
C'est depuis cette ultime crise que Steeve Damato demeura introuvable.

Quant à moi, j'allai souvent rendre visite à Noailles souffrant durant le mois de juin. Je garde en mémoire le souvenir de mes entrées dans le large vestibule orné de plantes et statues indiennes, de mes passages dans le salon au parquet ciré, calme et propre comme un temple, dans lequel résidaient un grand nombre de livres et encyclopédies luxueuses, gardées derrière des vitres. La mère de Noailles, spécialiste en arts, sortait de sa chambre pour venir à ma rencontre, après avoir donné une consigne à la femme de ménage. Elle m'informait en général si son fils dormait ou non. En cette période-là, Noailles disait volontiers que s'il avait pu passer le restant de sa vie à dormir, il l'aurait fait, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il disait cela.

Alors je pénétrai dans sa chambre aux étagères croulant sous les livres empilés dans tous les sens, le plus souvent usés – rien à voir avec les beaux objets exposés dans le salon. Une bonne moitié concernait l'Antiquité, notamment Platon, un autre quart la littérature française et étrangère, et enfin un autre quart, l'ésotérisme et le mysticisme. Et je n'en connus pas la raison, mais alors quelque chose me troubla. Comme une faille dans la cohérence logique de la réalité, qui me donna un mauvais pressentiment.

Noailles, assis à son bureau, me tournait le dos. Je vis aux marques sur ses avant-bras qu'il avait poursuivi, ces derniers jours, ses sanglantes pratiques. J'en attribuai la raison au choc causé par son affrontement avec Damato, ainsi que la façon dont il l'avait blessé.

« Bonjour », fis-je.

Il tourna vers moi son visage encore indistinct.

« Est-ce qu'on l'a retrouvé ? », demanda-t-il.

« Non », répondis-je.

*

  
  
Malgré les différentes péripéties de cette histoire, je continuai de me rendre à la Sorbonne pour préparer les oraux de l'agrégation. Et ce fut vers le début du mois de juillet qu'un événement advint qui changea tout.

J'étais assis sous le portique avec Pierrick qui, circonstances obligent, s'était plus ou moins raccommodé avec Noailles, qu'il connaissait depuis la classe préparatoire, bien qu'ils n'aient jamais vraiment été amis. Pierrick se plaignait de ne pas pouvoir fumer dans la cour, et de penser que sa leçon en esthétique allait être notée 2 ou 3.

« Enfin, je ne devrais pas me plaindre... J'étais rentré avec Noailles le jour des résultats des écrits, fin mai... Et son père était là. Tu sais qu'il est professeur de lettres à Du Bellay. Hé bien tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il lui a dit pour l'accueillir. Ça m'a tellement frappé que je m'en souviens mot pour mot. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« _Bonjour Julien. J'ai appris que tu n'avais pas été admissible. Bon, ce n'est pas grave. Et puis, ce n'est pas le premier concours que tu rates._ »

« Il devait vouloir dire que son fils l'aurait au deuxième coup, et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'inquiète. »  
  
« Non, je ne pense pas. Des potes qui l'avaient eu en prépa m'ont rapporté qu'il aimait dire qu'on ne transformait pas les mules en chevaux de course. »

« Ah d'accord. »

« Ça situe tout de suite le personnage, non ? Déjà que ce genre de type est difficile à supporter en tant que prof, alors imagine au quotidien. »

C'est au moment où Pierrick achevait sa phrase que le phénomène se produisit à nouveau. La jeune fille aux cheveux blancs sortit du hall des amphithéâtres. Je la vis traverser la cour pavée pour s'asseoir sur un banc.

« Voilà que je recommence à avoir des hallucinations », soupirai-je.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« La fille aux cheveux blancs de l'autre côté de la cour. Tu ne la vois pas n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je la vois très bien. »

« Vraiment ? Je me suis toujours demandé qui elle était. »

« Qui elle est ? La tristesse... » répondit dramatiquement Pierrick.

« Sérieusement ? »

« Non, je plaisantais. C'est Ludivine Halard, la fille de ce célèbre égyptologue mort au début de l'année universitaire. C'est à ce moment-là que tous ses cheveux ont blanchi. Spectaculaire, non ? »

« Halard : ce nom me dit quelque chose... »

« Il enseignait à l'Ecole Pratique des Hautes Etudes. Noailles l'avait comme professeur. »

Je tressaillis.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, ce n'est absolument pas une apparition... » dit-il en conclusion.

L'Occasion était donc arrivée. J'allais pouvoir lui parler et savoir qui elle était, quels étaient ses rapports avec Damato. 

« Tu l'avais déjà vue avec Damato ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? » fit Pierrick en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je vais aller lui parler », dis-je.

Je traversai la cour, presque au pas de course tant j'avais peur qu'elle disparaisse. Enfin, j''y étais. Le moment d'importance était arrivé. Je me trouvais devant elle : la jeune fille triste aux cheveux blancs.

Et toujours, elle semblait comme un peu endormie, "éteinte", ou _assommée_ par la Tristesse : cette force de gravité invisible de la dépression avait enfoncé ses épaules.

Elle leva ses yeux, qu'elle avait bruns, vers moi. Son visage était très commun. Il m'était même familier, tant le nombre d'étudiantes françaises de cette université avaient des traits approchants. Mais la souffrance dans ce regard, voilà qui était plus rare.

« Bonjour. Je me présente, Paul Martin », fis-je, tendant la main. « Je suis un ami de Steeve Damato. Je ne sais pas si vous étiez au courant. Comme je vous ai déjà vu avec lui... »  
  
« J'ai bien connu Steeve », dit-elle alors. « Même si en réalité, je ne le connais que depuis quelques mois. »

« Comment vous étiez-vous rencontrés ? »

« A un séminaire de l'Ecole Pratique des Hautes Etudes. Steeve avait remarqué mon pendentif égyptien. C'est mon père qui me l'avait donné. »

L'origine du mystérieux pendentif s'éclaircissait.

« Mais... Etiez-vous au courant de ses recherches ? »

« Oui. Il travaillait sur le _Phédon_ et la division âme/corps dans l'Antiquité. »

« Vous aviez-t-il aussi parlé du reste ? »

« Du reste ? »

« Il avait perdu la tête... Vous avait-il parlé... d'entités ? De démons ? Qu'il aurait rencontrés... »

« Les démons, ils n'existent pas », répondit froidement la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs. « Steeve ne croyait pas à ces choses-là. »

« Mais Noailles... »

« Noailles ? Ce type est une ordure. »

« Ce doit être une erreur... Il n'y a pas plus policé et doux que lui. »

« Je ne le connais pas directement. Je sais juste ce qu'il a fait à Steeve. C'est la pire chose qu'on puisse faire à quelqu'un comme lui. »

« Je ne comprends pas... Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ? »

« Il l'a nié... »

« Nié ? »

« Vous avez l'air surpris ? Vous n'étiez pas au courant ? »

« Au courant de quoi ? »

« Ils étaient ensemble. Plus exactement, ils l'ont été pendant trois semaines. Puis Noailles est parti en vacances chez sa famille. Et il ne répondait plus au téléphone. Et quand Damato l'a appelé chez lui, que ses parents ont décroché, Noailles a répondu qu'il ne connaissait aucune personne de ce nom. Comment peut-on faire cela à quelqu'un ? »

« Je ne peux pas croire que Julien ait fait ça... Et puis, il m'aurait mis au courant... »

« Il a sans doute préféré vous parler d'histoires fantastiques et monstrueuses qui n'existaient pas, plutôt que de te parler de la réalité. »

« Mais le dessin de Damato... »

« As-tu vu Damato le faire ? »

« Non... C'est Noailles qui me l'a donné », réalisai-je, les yeux écarquillés. « Mais il y a encore autre chose : les meubles miniatures qu'il avait dans sa salle de bains. »

« Ah, ça ? C'est moi qui lui avais donné car il les trouvait jolis... Ils venaient de la maison de poupée de ma grand-mère... »

« Non, non, ça ne colle pas... Quand Julien avait demandé à Steeve s'il partait auprès d' _elles_ , il avait répondu oui ! »

Auprès d' _elles_ ?

Auprès d' _elle_... Ludivine Halard.

« Il parlait peut-être de moi. Steeve faisait des recherches sur les Pythagoriciens, mais il n'a jamais invoqué de démons ou je ne sais quelles entités lovecraftiennes. »

« Il y a encore son changement de comportement » , opposai-je.

Son comportement... Il ne voulait plus parler à Noailles. Il semblait heureux en novembre et décembre, puis à la rentrée, il était devenu froid, distant et quasi silencieux. Il avait énormément maigri. Et cette chose obscène qu'il avait faite avec son stylo... Elle n'était pas destinée à nous, mais à Noailles. Un ultime sarcasme... « _Rappelle-toi ce que nous avons fait._ »

« Ce comportement t'étonne-t-il vraiment maintenant ? »

« Non... »  
  
« J'étais avec Steeve pendant les vacances de Noël. Il a presque failli devenir fou de ne pas avoir de réponse. Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que cela fait d'être abandonné comme cela. Mais ce type est sans doute le genre à ne pas avoir de sentiments profonds... Je ne parle pas d'intensité, mais de durée et de résistance, accompagné de sagesse et de compréhension des choses. »  
  
Alors je revis Steeve se tenant devant Julien, et lui disant avec mépris : « Non, c'est trop tard... Maintenant, enfin, je lis en toi. Tu n'es qu'un être lâche et superficiel. »

  
Abasourdi, je parvins juste bégayer : « Et... vous ne savez pas où Steeve se trouve actuellement ? S'il devait venir chez vous... »

« Non, je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle. »

Je retournai auprès de Pierrick, empli d'un sentiment de nausée.

« Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette... », fit-il remarquer.

« Tu étais au courant que Noailles et Damato étaient sortis ensemble cet automne ? », demandai-je.

« Tu ne le savais pas ? »

« Quoi ? Ils te l'avaient dit ? »

« Non. Mais c'est toujours le problème avec toi... Tu vis dans une sorte d'illusion perceptive permanente. Il ne fallait pas être bien malin pour comprendre qu'ils couchaient. La façon dont ils se parlaient... Le fait qu'ils arrivent ensemble en cours le matin. Et puis, je les avais surpris dans l'escalier de l'amphithéâtre de gestion en train de se rouler des pelles et de se dire des _Je t'aime_ passionnés. Un spectacle des plus affligeants... ou drôle. Les platoniciens, on devrait tous les noyer à la naissance. Enfin, tu vois, ça ne m'étonne pas que ça n'ait pas tenu. Noailles est bien trop névrosé pour ça. J'étais avec lui en prépa. Ce mec n'a jamais su ce qu'il voulait. Ce n'est pas un salaud. Il est juste... _mal_ avec lui-même. Ses scarifications, tu crois qu'il ne se les faites seulement depuis juin ? En fait, il l'a toujours fait. Il est comme de la cire. Les types comme ça, la vie est pour eux une constante blessure. Pas étonnant qu'il se soit bien entendu avec Damato. »

Le point de vue de Pierrick, en plus d'être différent du mien, était différent de celui de la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs. Et tandis que je me rendais chez mon ami Noailles, je m'aperçus que j'avais vécu jusqu'alors dans une sorte de myopie généralisée. Le monde entier m'apparaissait sous un jour nouveau. La cage d'escalier de l'immeuble où vivait mon ami, dont tous les détails luxueux semblaient incarner la distance avec Steeve Damato, mon ami qui avait vécu toute son enfance au milieu de la misère et de la pauvreté intellectuelle, et qui ne connaissait pas les coutumes d'un monde auquel il n'appartenait pas, non plus qu'il n'appartenait au monde dont il était issu. Et je vis les livres rangés derrière la vitre, patrimoine gardé par un père qui était devenu le prêtre sévère de générations d'idolâtres. Je vis les yeux clairs et perdus de la mère de Noailles, à la fois si intelligents et inconscients, la façon dont elle avait nourri et inondé son fils de ses propres désirs, incapable de comprendre les racines de son mal-être. Je vis ce père si insensible et cruel qui avait d'abord rendu mon ami bon en le rendant modeste, masochiste, et manquant d'un amour qu'il irait donner et chercher chez les autres. Puis qu'il avait, bien sûr, fini par rendre aussi insensible et cruel que lui, mais de plus miné par les remords.

Noailles était assis sur son lit, un livre dans les mains. Ses cheveux châtain clair tombant sur son front faisaient ressortir ses yeux verts. 

Je ne pris pas la peine de faire de précautions oratoires.

« J'ai parlé avec Ludivine Halard », dis-je. « Elle m'a tout raconté pour vous deux. Et tu t'es trompé, Damato n'a jamais volé ce livre... Pourquoi as-tu fait comme si tu ne le connaissais pas ? Tu avais honte de lui ? »

Noailles resta silencieux quelques instants, puis dit « Tu ne comprends pas... Ce n'est pas de lui que j'avais honte... C'était de moi. Peut-être que cela m'arrangeait de croire que ce n'était pas à cause de moi qu'il souffrait autant. J'ai voulu croire que c'était à cause d'autre chose. Je ne t'ai pas menti... Je me faisais vraiment du souci pour lui... Je voulais savoir ce qu'il faisait... »  
  
Et il se mit à pleurer.

« Je regrette tellement. Mais je n'avais pas la force... Même devant toi, au dernier moment, je n'ai pas eu la force de dire la vérité. Je pense que c'est pour cela qu'il m'a menacé. En tout cas ce qui est vrai, c'est que je ne vaux rien. Je n'ai jamais rien valu. Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais... Et ensuite je l'ai trahi. »

« Il va revenir... Et tu lui diras », lui dis-je, car je savais trouver les mots pour rassurer les gens.  
  
Mais les jours passèrent, sans que nous eûmes de nouvelles de Damato. Ce ne fut que mi-juillet que nous reçûmes un appel de la police, appel qui me fit aller vomir plusieurs fois dans la salle de bains de l'appartement de Noailles. 

Un corps avait été retrouvé en aval de la Seine ; il avait été identifié par la mère de Damato comme étant celui de son fils. Sans Noailles (car il était au bord de la folie), je me rendis à la morgue. On nous expliqua que le cadavre avait de multiples contusions et la jambe cassée. Il avait sans doute chuté du toit par lequel il s'était enfui, et rejoignant le bord de l'eau, avait voulu se nettoyer mais s'était évanoui puis noyé. Mais l'air préoccupé de l'assistant légiste me fit l'interroger plus avant. Celui-ci me répondit que ce cadavre était une énigme, car il était tout d'abord dans un état de conservation anormal. Mais ce n'était pas la seule bizarrerie de ce corps. L'autre était qu'il était impossible de dater sa mort avec précision, et qu'ils ne pouvaient le faire qu'avec l'indice de la jambe cassée, en le rapprochant de son évasion par le toit. Si on s'en tenait aux critères physiologiques, Steeve Damato n'était pas mort à un moment précis, mais sa mort et l'arrêt de ses mécanismes physiologiques avaient duré cinq mois. Le seul exemple qui pouvait s'en rapprocher était la technique d'auto-momification pratiquée par certains moines japonais et chinois.   
  
Alors, je revis la maigreur et la pâleur de mon ami, ses crises de tétanie, la froideur de ses épaules... Et je compris enfin le sens réel des mots « C'est trop tard » que Steeve avait adressé à Noailles au mois de mars.

 _Je ne peux plus revenir en arrière._ « Le corps est le tombeau de l'âme ». _Tu n'étais intéressé que par mon corps._ Le solitaire et démuni Damato avait juste pratiqué la forme la plus sophistiquée de suicide qui existe.

Mais ce n'était pas l'avis de Noailles, qui continuait à m'affirmer que le dessin qu'il m'avait montré était bien de Damato, et que ce dernier n'était pas mort par accident ou par suicide.

Quand je lui avais expliqué les interrogations des légistes, il avait souri, et murmuré mystérieusement : « Tu ne comprends pas ? Il a réussi... Non, il n'est pas mort. »

Comme écrasé par un poids invisible, je m'accoudai à la fenêtre ouverte, insensible à la beauté de cet après-midi d'été.

*

  
  
Créatures ailées, parcourant Paris dans une ronde invisible. Homoncules chtoniens, produits d’étudiants rêveurs et angoissés…

  
Le soleil filtre à travers leurs ailes membraneuses. Il s’infiltre en toute chose, souverain, _principe du monde_ , inconfrontable et malsain.

  
  
  


  
  
**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'histoire est terminée, mais j'ai encore deux bonus à poster.


	7. Ce que l'on fait pendant les rêves

Il était huit heures du matin. Le jeune homme était réveillé depuis une demi-heure, son profil tourné vers la lumière du ciel qui émanait du velux, lumière qui faisait ressortir la fermeté des arêtes de son visage blanc, aussi neuve et dure que la tranche d’un bloc de marbre.  
  
C’était le moment. Il n’était plus endormi, mais n’était pas assez réveillé. Réduisant sa respiration, il s’immobilisa complètement, imaginant qu’une force étrangère l’empêchait de se mouvoir. Ses jambes et ses bras se firent non pas de plomb, mais de pierre. Il fixa un point entre ses deux yeux, jusqu’à ce que le bas de son front devienne douloureux. Son corps se mit à flotter, à glisser légèrement, patiner, juste au-dessus de l’endroit où il se trouvait, comme si le contact avec la surface du lit avait disparu. Alors, il provoqua sa chute, et tomba.

  
Il tomba pour commencer sur une place obscure et pavée, entourée d’anciennes maisons et d’une église qui ressemblait à l’église Saint Severin. Il observa le décor autour de lui, sa main droite posée sur sa besace. Mais ce n’était pas là qu’il voulait se rendre. Steve fit une pirouette sur le côté, entraînant dans sa sensation de vertige le sol, qui disparut, ainsi que tout le décor… Il tombait à nouveau, mais la chute fut courte.

  
Transporté devant une bâtisse qui comportait une terrasse à colonnades, il n’eut pas besoin de monter l’escalier de cette maison imaginaire qui n’avait jamais existé. Déjà, il se retrouvait dans la chambre de son camarade. Ce dernier était profondément endormi.

  
« Non, je veux qu’il se réveille… Réveille-toi. »

  
Mais l’autre ne se réveillait pas. Damato s’approcha du lit. Un lit en pin clair trop trivial qui ne devait sûrement pas être celui du dormeur. Il s’agenouilla sur la moquette. _Bien sûr que non… Il ne doit pas y avoir de moquette dans sa chambre._ La moquette disparut pour laisser place à du parquet. Vu d’ici, l’autre était alité comme un malade, la tête légèrement de côté. Ses traits étaient flous.

  
« Ce n’est pas toi qui souffre, en réalité », pensa Steve Damato en secouant la tête.

  
Il se releva, sortit un épais livre de sa sacoche. Un livre ancien – ou plutôt un codex.

  
Julien de Noailles se réveilla en sursaut. Tout avait disparu en quelques instants, et il était dans son appartement. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Alors, à sa gauche, dans un coin de la chambre, une personne rit. Il n’eut pas la force ni le courage de se retourner pour vérifier si quelqu’un était entré. Mais ce n’était pas nécessaire : la silhouette ailée projetait son ombre sur le mur blanc qui lui faisait face, et battait des ailes.

  
« Tu rêves qu'il rêve de toi si je comprends bien ? Voilà qui est bien singulier… », dit la voix grave et inhumaine.

  
Alors, la peur impliquée par la voix de cet interlocuteur – ou contenue dans l’esprit de Noailles, ou dans l’esprit du rêve ? – envahit toute la pièce et _il_ tomba, englouti par les profondeurs.  
  
Quand Damato ouvrit les yeux calmement, il vit le ciel de Paris à travers le velux de sa chambre. Il le considéra pendant plusieurs minutes, qui semblèrent être des heures, car tout son corps immobile bourdonnait jusqu’à la lisière de ses oreilles.

  
Lorsqu’il put enfin tourner la tête, il constata la présence de ses lunettes aux verres fumés, posées sur la table de nuit, là où il les avait laissées la veille au soir.

**Author's Note:**

> Prochain chapitre prochainement... Pour les amateurs de Lovecraft que cela intéresserait, j'ai écrit d'autres courtes fanfictions dans un recueil, ici sur AO :  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/957089


End file.
